-- Corazón Compartido -
by CaesyLynSs
Summary: El amor es felicidad pero muchas veces puede ser trágico, mas cuando sabes que morirás. -Después de la operación quiero que me acompañes a un lugar – expreso el ojinegro -Claro, Sasuke – cogió la mano del azabache- cuando la operación termine y te recuperes iremos a donde quieras.


.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** Corazón Compartido .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cuando hablamos de amor tratamos de sonreír,

pero hay unos como yo que no podemos hacerlo,

recordando lo doloroso que es pedir,

un poco de comprensión para no perderlo.

Me quedé sin el amor aceptando la tristeza,

que no debería haberme asolado nunca,

porque he luchado mucho y con presteza,

para obtener solamente una suerte de quimera.

.

.

.

.

**_Talvez mi amor para ti no fuera suficiente y tu para mi no eras la corresponiente, pero uno no manda en el corazón y por ello te ame, te ame mas que a mi vida y también lo amo a el._**

**_El dolor es el preludio al sueño eterno que vendrá pronto, cierro los ojos imaginándote, soñandote y dejando de lado este amor ahora que una parte de mi vivirá en ti, mi corazón._**

**_._**

**_I.U_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

.-.

- _Rápido hay que quitarle la bala! _

_- Ah perdido mucha sangre, no creo que sobreviva _

_- Ya está la bala esta fuera, suturen ¡_

- Doctor sus signos vitales están bajando- grito la enfermera - Traigan el desfibrilador – pido el médico viendo el monitor donde registraba sus signos vitales, estos hiban bajando muy rápido, hasta que dejo de dar ondas- Joder!

-Hora de defunción? – pregunto el médico

- 6:30 pm

.

.

.-.

.

El ojinegro observaba el reloj 7:00 pm, cuando ingreso la enfermera -Joven Uchiha tenemos un donante – Le indico una enfermera cansada por la carrera.

- Hmp, bien ya voy ahora salga

.

- Hai, lo esperamos en la oficina del doctor – dijo la enfermera saliendo del cuarto mientras el Chico se levantaba de la camilla, sus ojos viajaron al vacío susurrando un nombre – _Sakura …_

- Poso su vista en el bulto de alado antes de abandonar la sala.

.

.

.

.

**_Perder a la persona amada es el dolor mas terrible que uno puede experimentar, te desgarra el alma te deja sin vida porque la vida es ella que se va tras su muerte, y el esta esperando no perder la._**

**_Perder a dos seres amados seria mas terrible, Él ya las ha perdido por decisión propia por amor a estas, felizmente tal vez? no sentirá ya mas dolor._**

**_Pero quien queda debe seguir aun a pesar de la angustia mas si le ah prometido vivir por ambos, amar por ambos y experimentar por ambos, mas cuando ama, y otro ser le ha dado la oportunidad de ser feliz nuevamente._**

**_._**

_._

_._

**.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.**

_._

_._

_._

_Era viernes y por fin la semana escolar había culminado, una muy cargada pensó Sakura, había tenido que soportar a las pesadas de Karin y su grupito burlándose de su afición por los libros, su patético y nulo desempeño en deportes, su cabello rosa y amplia frente. En realidad no le tomaba importancia a ello, de hecho estaba acostumbrada – si supieran – suspiro la chica. _

_La mente de Sakura viajo a un chico de ojos ónix y cabello azabache, Uchiha Sasuke, el cual precisamente había faltado hoy a clase algo que preocupaba a la Haruno, y no precisamente porque fueran amigos, en realidad solo eran conocidos que ni se hablaban, solo que el moreno nunca faltaba, podía ser un mujeriego, bravucón en algunos momentos, también frio he irritante, recordó Sakura, pero ella sabia que a pesar de ello era sumamente responsable y **Jamás** se perdería una práctica de baloncesto._

_._

_._

_Dejo de lado sus pensamientos, para regresar a su labor actual, dirigirse al hospital. La chica salía por el portón de la escuela cuando se encontró un Volvo negro estacionado frente a ella y apoyado al auto se encontraba…_

_._

- Ita kun – sonrió la chica, la felicidad de su rostro era palpable

- Bella dama – saludo el moreno, acercándola ha el por la cintura para besarla – mmmh Sakura, sabes que amo besarte pero estamos en un lugar público – dijo pícaro

- ¡baka! – protesto con falsa molestia la chica empujándolo- ¿Qué haces aquí Ita? – cuestiono la chica

- Que mas, vine a recogerte, ¿hoy tienes que ir al consultorio, no?

- Hai - asintió la chica, mientras ambos se dirigían al volvo negro del moreno.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.

.

.

_Últimamente Fugaku y su hijo menor no hacían más que discutir, la razón, el futuro laboral del menor_

_._

- Otosan nunca seré como tu he Itachi, **yo voy a ser jugador profesional de baloncesto**, ¡así sea contra tu voluntad y sin su apoyo!, no voy a cambiar de opinión, Hmp – grito furioso el Uchiha menor saliendo de casa

.

.

.

- Naruto ¡Joder sube al auto! – grito el azabache – No te la apañes conmigo Teme- dijo el rubio subiendo

- Que ha pasado Teme estas mas gruñón de lo normal, osea ya sabemos que eres un emo asocial y todo eso, pero hoy te cargas unos humores

- Corta el royo Naruto – expreso el Uchiha-

- Vamos Sasuke somos amigos

- Nada que importe, solo mi padre – Expreso el azabache con rabia recordando la discusión de esa mañana y las anteriores ese año, poco a poco su expresión se hizo mas fría, colérica y sudando frio, algunos temblores se presentaron

- Hey! Sasuke, Teme ¿estas bien? – el rubio tocando al ojinegro- Demonios Sasuke estas temblando

- Naa ruto Toma el voo lante –susurro entrecordamente, al sentir como el pecho se le cerraba y sin poder ya respirar, el rubio obedeció, pero muy tarde un camión venia hacia ellos.

.

.

.

_El sonido de las ambulancias retumbo en el lugar del accidente donde dos jóvenes llacian inconcientes, la gente aglomerada veía la sangre que corria de ciertas partes de los cuerpos y un coche totalmente destrozado en la parte frontal de las lunas rotas. Sin duda esperando ha nadie muerto._

_._

_._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_._

_._

Sakura habia tenido cheque medico ese dia, esta salía del consultorio esperando encontrar a su novio fuera, mas no lo encontró asi que decidio buscar a Tsunade, en menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraba en Traumatologia cuando diviso a Mikoto Uchiha allí, no solo ella su novio y el padre de este Fugaku tambien se encontraban allí con su - ¿tia? – susurro la chica acercándose.

.

.

- Sakura – la llamo Mikoto abrazándola entre sollozos, la señora Uchiha siempre había sido una persona muy sensible – ¿Qué sucede? Mikoto san – se atrevió a preguntar la chica.

- Sasuke… - susurro Mikoto, y el sola mención de su nombre le hizo entender a la Haruno porque el Uchiha había faltado, este había sufrido un accidente o al menos eso esperaba.

.

- Entonces que tiene Sasuke como se encuentra- pregunto el novio de la chica

.

- Verán fue un gran impacto el coque, pero felizmente no esta grave, una contusión en la cabeza y el brazo fracturado, debo agregar que deberá permanecer en cama una semana y estar enyesado al menos un mes.

- Tsk – Soltó el patriarca de los Uchiha – ¿Eso es todo? – cuestiono

.

- Bueno físicamente lo es pero ay algo mas. _Señor Uchiha, por lo que me contó su hijo no fue un descuido de ellos al conducir, Sasuke tuvo temblores mientras conducía por lo que perdió control del vehículo, en realidad el sufrió un …_

_._

_._

_._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_._

_._

**Cada vez que el corazón late el músculo se contrae y relaja para expulsar la sangre que le llega a todos los organismos del cuerpo que hace dar el funcionamiento de este, pero a veces el corazón se altera o falla, soplos, infartos, cardiomiopatia, valvupatia, ritmo cardíaco o falla cardíaca, pueden ser algunos problemas que surgen y deba enfrentar este órgano llevándonos entre la vida y la muerte.**

**Un órgano sensible que se acelera tras el esfuerzo físico, que nos mantiene vivos y late cual sinfonía cuando lo llama el amor.**


End file.
